Shouldn't Have Left the Room of Requirement
by Maygen Lauren
Summary: Just a little self answering question. What happened to Tonks and Remus when they died? This is dedicated to my two favorite characters. Quick one shot.


**Title: Should Have Stayed in the Room of Requirement**

**Summary: Just a little self answering question. What happened to Tonks and Remus when they died? This is dedicated to my two favorite characters. Quick one shot. **

**Rated: K+? Sure, you can handle character deaths right?**

**Disclaimer: All Character and story rights go to JK Rowling**

"_Have you seen Remus?" Tonks called after him. _

"_He was dueling Dolohov," Shouted Aberforth, "haven't seen him since!" _

"_Tonks," Ginny said, "Tonks, I'm sure he's okay-"_

_But Tonks had run off into the dust after Aberforth. (Rowling 642)_

Tonks would be damned if she had to stay in that room, protected, one second longer. Hadn't she proved that she could protect her self? She sped down the long corridor chasing after Aberforth. One only knew if he knew she was following.

It had been three weeks since the birth of her son and she could still clearly feel the effect it was having on her. Extra weight was packed in on unnecessary places and she felt weak, unused, as she continued on as fast as her legs could bear. The thought of her son brought a momentary smile to her face as she was glad to have him safe with her mother.

Teddy Lupin had been born, strangely abnormal. Though his face spoke customary, his hair was a vibrant turquoise, showing since the moment of birth. He had dark eyes, like Remus, and a slightly rounded nose, like her self. His disposition as a morphist had not been known yet, so she and her husband had come to the conclusion that she had just passed down one of her many hair shades.

One thing that was certain to brighten the moment was his smile. It was a cute, baby smile, aside with a giggle. It lifted her heart and proved her reason for being here. Tonks only wished that she could see his, and Remus's smiling face at this very moment.

A blast sounded as a bolt of red power ricocheted off the stone wall, making mounds of rock fall from the sky landing feet away from her. The ground shook and Tonks let out a muffled moan as she ran faster trying to keep up with Aberforth. Another red blast caught a chandler, making it shatter to the floor. Shards of glass flew in every direction. Tonks threw her hands over her head, protecting her self. She felt something impale her shoulder blade and she cringed in pain. A jagged piece of glass had leapt from the floor, and cut into a layer of Tonks skin. She pulled it out, and continued on even after the minor set back.

Soon the hall way had branched off and Aberforth had started off down another corridor. Tonks stopped for a moment. She was in the great hall. The house point's sand was covering the floor in an inch thick. She looked towards the door to the grounds, and started a run for it. She knew that Remus had led a group out to the grounds. If she had any chance at finding him, this would be where.

A hand met her shoulder and she spun around, wand held arms length out. An old face, filled with worry, met hers. "Nymphadora you must go back to the room of requirement. Keep your self safe."

Tonks held up her hand in process, dropping her wand into her robe pocket. "But Remus, he"

"Remus will be fine… he can handle himself." McGonagall spoke softly. A death Eaters face appeared at the top of the entering stairs and McGonagall turned his way, stunning him instantly. Tonks, ignoring the old woman's pleas, ran for the door, her hair turning a vibrant red. She held her wand back out, flinging stunning spells at the scattered masked faces moving around her.

She fled the scene as fast as she could, moving over toward a desert section of the field in front of her. It was right on the border of the Forbidden Forest. She stood there panting and holding her chest. A cough erupted from within her, and Tonks automatically felt sick. A hooded figure stepped out from the depths of the forest. Tonks grabbed her wand from her pocket, fumbling with it and watching it clatter to the ground.

"You're Bellatrix's clumsy cousin aren't you?" A deep voice spoke from beneath the mask. "Nymphadora, married to the werewolf." He laughed as he pointed his wand at her chest. "I believe that the dark lord will thank me for this. Bellatrix especially, I believe the last thing she and Narcissa spoke of you was that you were no cousin of theirs." He laughed again.

"Like wise." Tonks wondered if she had enough time to reach for her wand and cast a stunning spell at the Death Eater. As she leant over she heard the beginning of an incantation of a spell. A voice from behind Tonks made her jump. She felt the oak wood of her wand. Her fingers wrapped around the shaft and she stood back up to see the Death Eater unmasked and lying on the ground. Stan Shunpike, she was stunned seeing him lying there. He had been loyal to Voldemort after all, loyal enough to become a Death Eater that is. Tonks was pretty sure Voldemort would use anyone who offered their services to him now. She laughed at her sarcastic thoughts.

"Dora!" A shrilled voice yelled behind her. Tonks spun around and saw a very angry Remus Lupin glaring back at her. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Remus I came to find you! I couldn't stand not knowing." She moved towards him, but he held his hand up.

"You should have stayed with your mother and the baby. It's not safe here!"

"Of course not, it's war!" Silence fell over the two and Remus automatically held his arms open to her. She collapsed into them, placing her cheek against his chest. He pulled away and looked sincerely at his wife.

"You have to get back to Castle. Tonks you have to go home." Tonks's hair turned a musty brown and she sighed.

"Alright" He gave her a nudge and she walked slowly back towards the castle, casting one lone glance at Remus. He gave her a quick smile of reinsurance and followed feet behind her. They moved back towards the confusion and mass of colors erupting in the night sky. Tonks picked up speed as she neared the mosh pit of Death Eaters and wizards casting spells back and forth at each other. Ginny stood in the entrance to the castle fighting a black cloak. "God damn, she followed me out of the corridor." Tonks cursed.

"Who?" Remus asked, moving to stand next to her.

"Ginny Weasley." Tonks moved closer to the steps, unnoticed by the people around her.

Remus placed a hand on her shoulder. "You have to get yourself and Ginny back to Room of Requirement now!" He ordered. Tonks nodded and felt his lips pressed against hers quickly, before he pulled away and turned his back on her. She made a movement for the doors when Bellatrix Lestrange stepped in front of her followed by Fenrir Greyback. They blocked her way completely to the castle.

Tonks lifted her wand and disarmed Fenrir, but felt foolish, because she had aimed for Bellatrix. Fenrir laughed as he stepped past Tonks and leapt at Remus who was in battle with another Death Eater. "Remus!" She turned her back on Bellatrix and screamed for her husband.

The gray haired man turned just in time to see Fenrir in the air above him. He shook his wand and Fenrir was sent flying backwards.

"Avada Kedavra!" Remus turned his head to see Tonks lying on the ground. His breath stopped as he fell to his knees. Tears were falling down his face, and he hadn't even come to the realization of what had happened yet. His body curled over hers and he moaned in anguish.

"This is so degrading." A high pitched voice spoke to him. "The filthy werewolf distraught over what's happened to his, now dead, wife!" Bellatrix inertly cheered and Remus didn't bother to move. She raised her wand and without sound, Remus had collapsed against Tonks's lifeless body.

Ginny Weasley heard an abrupt laugh and the death eater she had been battling turned to look. She stunned it while it was preoccupied and turned in his direction. Nymphadora and Remus Lupin were lying dead on the ground.

**Authors Ending Note: This was just a quick one shot I needed to write for my own self sanity. I'm also in the process of writing a full length story so all of you who are Harry/ Ginny shippers, subscribe. That story will be out mid January. It should be really good. It will be finished be for posting! Thanks for reading… please review… it gives me encouragement…**

**AND if you would really like to know what my new story is about. PM me, I have been known to give out snippets and summaries. **


End file.
